Fire and Water
by AdamLL
Summary: Simeon gives Maxine a taste of truth serum and she doesn't like it. Now that her feelings are out in the open she must deal with them.


Maxine sat away from the crowd making sure her gear was in order. They had just gone through a large battle with an ostrich tribe on the plains. She regrettably overexerted herself by using her most powerful fire rune attack. The others praised her for saving lives and turning the tide of the battle, but she hated the attention.

They were all chatting and laughing around the fires. If she kept being the hero and using her skills they would pressure her even more to be a part of the group. Maxine was too busy fuming in her head to notice someone had come up behind her. She quickly raised her staff to attack but it was Simeon.

"Simeon…? You shouldn't sneak up on people like that. I could have hurt you." The words caught in her throat. She had shown concern for his well being. She averted her eyes after saying it.

He stood there silently for awhile. Maxine recognized the look. He had an agenda.

"I have no doubt in that. I saw your power today. You've been holding back this whole time?"

The way he spoke annoyed her and she didn't fully understand why. He spoke softly but in a matter of fact way that made everything he said sound true and right. Maxine eyed him carefully. He looked so gentle and naïve but she knew his mind was always busy. He was always studying everyone. She knew he would be tough to avoid.

Maxine sighed and put her staff down. "Not that it's any of your business but I'd rather not have people requesting my services."

Simeon put his hand to his chin as he thought out loud. "I could imagine with powers as great as yours you aren't able to lead the quiet life you so desire? Am I right?"

Angry and annoyed, Maxine started to gather her things. "Where can I go where I won't be bothered?" It was impossible in this camp. First Roget was always hanging around bothering her and now Simeon.

"I'd imagine some have used your abilities for murder?"

The word made Maxine shiver. How could he have known about her past? He surely has been researching her.

"Ahhh. I see have guessed right."

That remark pushed her into anger. "That was the past. I've decided to put myself first."

"So you won't kill for money again?"

Maxine was done gathering her things and was about to push past Simeon but she stopped and looked him straight in the eye so he heard and understood clearly. "Like I said, it's in the past."

She walked off into the night to start her own fire and sleep away from everyone else.

"One last question and I'll leave you alone." He called out to her.

For some reason she stopped.

"What do you think of Kyril? You've been paid so why do you still serve him?" He actually sounded curious.

"What is this? Some sort of test? If I don't answer right will you tell on me….or will you get rid of me yourself?"

"Nothing of the sort. I wish to know for personal reasons."

Maxine turned slowly. "He and his little band have one track minds. They fail to see anything past saving the world from rune cannons. I'm grounded in reality. I don't hold on to dreams and fairytale ideals."

Simeon chuckled. "You are too easy to read. Those qualities you pretend to detest are the very ones that keep you here when you have every reason to go. Forgive me for being blunt but you are too busy playing this mummers game, acting like you want to be alone. The truth is you admire Kyril. When you are around him you feel yourself believing in his ideals. When you are with the rest of us you don't feel lonely. Am I correct in my assumptions?"

Maxine wiped her eyes. Her makeup was smearing. "You! You don't get to-" Her throat burned and she hated Simeon for being right. She had tried so hard to keep the walls she had built up around her from falling. Kyril and the others were good people. She wasn't expendable to them. She wasn't a means to an end.

Simeon was quiet now. "Forgive me, Maxine. It wasn't my intention to hurt-"

"No! We are done here." Maxine stormed off wiping her eyes. Her pride had been hurt. Simeon was right and now she had to decide what that meant for her.


End file.
